Our Rainbow
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: A series of AlphonsexAlfons drabbles written for the violet set of prompts on 7rainbowprompts on LiveJournal. All ratings.
1. Time To Spare: All The Time in the World

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

_Note:_ As it said in the summary this is a set of drabbles for the violet set of prompts on the 7rainbowprompts community on LiveJournal. All genres and ratings (asides from M --- Edit: not _many_ M. All ratings.) can be expected.

Spoilers for the movie, in this one. Done for the prompt _Time To Spare_.

**All the Time in the World**

**I**t was like that feeling of knowing someone, even if you'd never met them before. You'd know them because someone talked about them a lot, or maybe you had dreamt about them…

Or maybe you already knew them because they were _you_.

It was the strangest thing, you know? See _yourself_ lying in a pool on blood on the floor, everyone around looking scared – horrified.

And yet Alphonse, when in that very situation, could only _stare_, completely dumbfounded, entirely unsure of what to do, of what to say.

He pulled away from his older brother, and stumbled, in shocked silence, toward the body on the ground, pushing through the crowd to kneel next to the boy who shared his face as he lay there, bleeding away his life.

Alphonse timidly reached out a hand, brushing his fingers against the pale face…

…To his surprise, a weak and chilled hand moved up to grab his wrist, and heavy eyelids opened, slowly, to reveal dull, blue eyes – eyes that must've once been filled with so much life, "Brother…?" came the hushed whisper, followed by a light cough.

"No…" Alphonse said sadly, feeling the poor boy's plea tug at his heart strings, "No, I'm Edward's little brother." He gently ran his hand along the 'older' boy's cheek, moving his index finger to gently rest across the lips of the dying blonde.

The older boy – the other Al – laughed bitterly, "I," he coughed a little again, a bit of blood building up at the corner of his mouth, "I've heard a-a lot about you, you know…"

"I can imagine." Alphonse smiled lightly, realizing how well they both knew each other – they knew each other because they were the same, because they dreamed of the other (Alphonse always would remember the dreams of living with his brother, studying those strange sciences), and because of _Edward_, the final common link, "Now shush." He reprimanded quietly, "Don't speak."

"But I only have-" the older blonde began…

Alphonse cut his objection off with his lips, pressing his gently to the blood stained ones, causing a series of gasps through out the room. Pulling back, he smiled at the shocked look on the other's face, "Shush." He repeated, "You…we…have all the time in the world…"

The German boy's confusion faded, and a light smile drifted across his lips as his eyes closed.


	2. Damned If You Do Damned If You Dont: Sin

_Notes: _Change of plans! Here's an 'M' rated one – for mentions of sexual situations, and all. But don't expect any more 'M' rated ones…well maybe. We'll see. But unlikely to be many, at least. Ehehe… :)

Done for the prompt _Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't_.

**Sin**

They say masturbation is a sin, right?

He knew that Alphonse had heard such before, definitely. Alfons _had_ asked him, once, out of curiosity.

Of course such a question got little more than the younger blushing, and stammering a response, at first. When he _did_ get an answer (albeit with a blush still staining the boyish features) he was rather surprised to find that the younger Elric was more self-conscious, when it came to religion and the like, than the elder brother.

But Alfons knew that, in the world he used to live in, just being in love with another male was considered wrong, too.

So, if this was the way things were, it was a sin to deal with the thoughts of the smaller blonde, panting, writhing and moaning below him (like it'd ever happen that way. Despite young and boyish looks, Alphonse was rather strong…), but at the same time it was also wrong to act out such a thought.

Plus…Alfons and Alphonse were, in many ways, very much the same person. So both acts were essentially the same, right?

Alfons supposed he was damned either way.


	3. Flights of Fancy: Fancies

_Notes_: Three points of view (Al, Hei, Edward, in that order. Indicated by first word of each section).

Done for prompt _Flights of Fancy_.

**Fancies**

Alphonse sat quietly in the dark, staring at the dim light that the moon cast on the ceiling, shining through the gap in his curtains.

He tried to remember what it was like to have only a few senses available to him, in hopes that the memory might help him focus on a select few senses, so he could banish any sound that would reach his ears from the next room over…

The man they lived with, now, Alfons, his double, in this land called Germany…Alphonse was certain he was the lover of his brother. The clues were there, after all. They had always shared a room and bed, even when the spare was empty (that gypsy, Noah, told him how empty and unused it had been when she first arrived), and they were extremely close.

And the strangest thing was that Alphonse found himself jealous, these days – and not even because someone was so close to the brother that he had fought so hard and longed to be with for years.

No, it was, instead, the desire for the lover. His own _doppelganger _of all people. But the man would be perfect for, right? After all the personality was nearly a perfect match.

And so on nights like these he would dream of being held in the arms of the other, dream of long, sleepless nights with him, and of kissing him like he was sure he must kiss Edward behind closed doors.

But all of these things were meaningless fancies, and never anything more.

* * *

Alfons _did_ love Edward – it's not that he didn't love him. Maybe it felt wrong – but oh god, did it feel _right_. 

But he wasn't just in love with this man – he was in love with the younger brother – the _boy_ - too.

And despite any doubts about being with Edward, he had _no_ doubts that having feelings for his younger, alternate self was _wrong_ .

He knew it wasn't right to keep Edward like this, either. But he also knew that without Edward to hold, or be held by, he would fall apart. It was selfish, but it's not like he was lying to him or anything…

But at the same time he was tearing himself apart, as he did this – imagining the smaller boy in Edward's place, on occasion – carrying on loving two men – two _boys_, not yet men in the eyes of society, even after all they'd been through, and one bearing the body of a body that must've been fourteen at most.

But he couldn't carry on like this, much longer, not at Edward's expense…it was wrong to keep the older, and it was wrong to want the younger (what would it be on top of homosexuality? Pedophilia? Masturbation?).

Alfons was at a loss of what to do, the only answers coming to him as vague fancies.

* * *

Edward figured that anyone unable to see it must've been _blind_. 

The way his little brother looked at his lover – that look of guilty want and desire – the way he'd always avoid subjects such as love, or even the man himself – avoiding his brother's eyes, blushing like a schoolboy, scrambling for an excuse.

Then his own lover returned such feelings – he whispered his own (but not) name in his sleep – looked stricken when he looked at his younger counterpart – then turning away and looking disgusted with himself.

And it tore Edward in two. He truly, deeply loved Alfons, and his brother, Alphonse, meant so much to him. But he could tell that Alfons and Alphonse wanted one another – now matter how peculiar a thought it seemed.

He felt he was in the way, like this, and he hated it – it would be so much better if he just stayed out of the way and let them be together – but he could tell that neither would take any sort of initiative, and Edward would be even more torn if he had to lose either – especially if he lost both.

And so he was left with these flights of fancy, hoping everything would work out in the end.


	4. Narcissism: Narcissus

_Notes:_ I wrote this in my Business class last week…my teacher tried to read it over my shoulder…

Written for prompt _Narcissism_.

**Narcissus**

Alphonse Elric was a very outspoken boy, and had been for all of his life. Mostly he would disagree with people's methods, and tell them wrong, tell them that they were not doing things the right way – that perhaps they had chosen they wrong path. In truth he wanted merely to protect the people, but many grew enraged by his constant disagreeing, and his opinions against. He never meant ill.

But so when the people complained of this, some decided it time to act. The homunculi told their leader, Dante, who detested Alphonse, and his family, for many reasons. And so Dante was the one to act, and she cursed Alphonse, depriving his freedom of speech, giving him, instead, the power of reply, and nothing more.

Alphonse, distressed by this, fled to the woods, and was not seen by his family and the other people of the village again.

Alfons Heiderich had known the boy, and vaguely wondered where he had departed to, but had been far too busy with his own problems to ask much about it, and far to preoccupied to notice the disappearance very well.

He, himself, was a beautiful male. Many were captured by the beauty of his blue eyes, entranced by the gentle figure. Many wanted him, but he wanted none of them. There was only one he could have asked for…

He shunned all of them, telling him he had no interest in any of them, or anyone, male or female, young or old. He shunned them all, though with a kind smile on his face, and so they could only keep on loving him.

Eventually he decided to escape them all.

He departed immediately for the woods.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, or if he was searching for something, but continued to make his way through the woods, only ploughing desperately through the trees, for days on end, quickly running out of sources of food or water, and never once having shelter to keep him from the cool spring rain the showered gently over him in the evenings, casting a chill through his body.

"Hello?" he called, desperately now, to the woods. He had once fled desperately from people and their attention, but now he wanted someone with him, more than anything.

"Hello?" came a quiet voice in reply, sounding strained, perhaps the voice of one who had been crying.

Alfons' face lit up, gleefully shouting out, now, despite his parched throat, "Where are you?"

"…are you…?"

Alfons began ploughing more desperately, now, but still he found no one, but instead he found a small spring, and his face lit up once more, as he dropped to his knees before the water. A smaller figure stood among the trees, mere meters behind.

He dipped his hands down, to catch some water in his fingers, hoping to get a drink, to soothe the searing dryness of his mouth and throat, but he then stopped short. He saw an image in the water, the glorious eyes staring at him, now.

Alphonse dared not reach forward.

Alfons could only stare at the image, for another day or two, neither of the boys moving from the place they stood.

Eventually Alfons' body could take it no longer, and he felt himself dying, and he knew it was the end, for sure. He slumped forward, first, then agonizingly pushed himself forward, lying down on the soft grass by the pool, but he never once removed his gaze from the one it remained locked with, even as the body he watched moved. Alphonse started forward.

Alfons' fingers slowly reached out, toward the water, a soft smile on his lips as they came to rest up on the image of the unsmiling face, "My…reflection…" he began, throat burning with effort, "Looks just like…" he coughed once, eyes drifting closed, fingers grasping the water that had formed the image he so loved, so desired. The reflection he had tried to hold moved forward.

"Alphonse…"

Alphonse stepped forward, his reflection now far from where Alfons' fingertips had tried to grasp it, and he wrapped his arms around the still, swiftly chilling body.

"Alfons…"


	5. Stranger: Stranger

_Notes:_ High school AU, this time around.

Written for the prompt _Stranger_.

**Stranger**

"_Al! Alfons!"_

_Al looked over his shoulder, and grinned wide at the girl down the path, waving to them, camera in her hand. He jammed his elbow into the side of the taller boy, beside him._

_Alfons glanced up at Al, and then followed his gaze, and beamed at Winry, but flushed when he noticed the camera, the girl poised to take their picture._

"_Say cheese"_

_Al's grin grew even wider, and he spun fully around, giving a peace sign to the camera, and Alfons, smiling as he fought to get rid of the blush on his cheeks, turned, and mimicked the gesture._

_The camera flashed, and Winry grinned, before running forward to meet the two younger boys as the stood on the walkway to school, smiling to her, as they stood there, dressed up in their new school uniforms._

"_You two look so cute" Winry beamed as she slowed, "The uniform really suits you guys."_

_Alfons blushed slightly, and Al laughed, "If you say so, Winry."_

_Winry looked down at her camera, and showed them the picture on the digital viewer, "I'll make sure to print off copies for both of you, alright? For memories, for all the years to come."_

_She looked over them one more time, and smiled, "So…welcome to your first year of high school, boys."_

_Both boys smiled brighter._

"_Thanks, Winry."_

Alphonse stared down at his hands, but the outline of them seemed vague, and blurred, but he blamed it on faulty lighting in the already bleak room. The wooden bench, and everything else around him seemed cold to the touch – but then again, everything really just seemed wrong, right now.

Nothing was as it was supposed to be.

"_I can't believe it, Alfons…" Al breathed into the phone, biting his lip, before he sighed._

"_Brother and Winry have been…friends since they were born. And they were so in love…" Al whined slightly, staring down at his free hand, clenching into a fist, quickly, before slowly relaxing it again, fascinated with how his muscles moved, distracted for a moment, before he spoke again, "I guess it's true what they say. About friendships not lasting through high school…I mean what else could tear those two apart?"_

_He actually felt like crying. One of his best friends and his brother were going through this. He had never felt so torn apart in his life before._

"_Alfons…" he began, quietly, knowing he didn't have a lot of time left to speak, "Let's make a promise, Alfons."_

"_Let's promise to be friends throughout high school – and beyond that. I don't ever want to lose you. We're strong enough to get through _any_ problems thrown at us. Nothing can separate us, right, Alfons?"_

_Al smiled to himself, and knew Alfons' answer without having to hear it._

"_Well…call me when you get this message, alright?"_

_The next morning he got a call from Mrs. Heiderich._

Alphonse bit his lip, and closed his eyes. This was seriously wrong.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked very briefly around, scanning the crowd. He looked almost like the first day assembly, all over again – everyone was wearing outfits similar to the uniforms – black and white, with ties, and the like. And everyone was sitting quietly, attentively. Waiting…

"_I can't believe it got this bad, so soon…"_

"_I should have noticed. He had been acting…strange, recently."_

"_None of us saw it coming. Don't you blame yourself."_

"…_I'm sorry."_

Even the hospital had been better than this place.

"Al…Alphonse?"

Alphonse looked up, to golden eyes looking down at him. His brother stood there, holding Winry's hand tight, who was staring at Alphonse as if she wanted to apologize for something.

"Yeah, brother?"

Edward frowned, "Do you…want to say goodbye?"

Alphonse didn't know what to say to that. He could have said 'no', but they expected him to do it. Even if he didn't actually want to. So instead he just slowly nodded, and rose to his feet. He was aware of several sets of eyes on him, but he neither paid any mind to them, nor did he really care what they were thinking.

He walked slowly through the aisle, up to the front, where candles were lit, and where flowers were placed.

He looked down on other boy's face, and tears instantly began to well up in his eyes.

"You would have said 'yes', too." He said to the boy lying there, "You would have made that promise…"

He felt like he was going to vomit, but he stood his ground, but leaned forward, hands grasping the edge of the wooden structure before him, "I…don't recognize you, anymore."

"You're…you're not Alfons." He told the boy there.

"Alfons would have _kept_ that promise…

"He would still be smiling.

"But you took him from me…"

Alphonse choked slightly, letting out a sob, staring down at the stranger in the casket.


End file.
